gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 332 - Nowhere to be Found
Ch. 331 - Answers Blowing in the Wind Ch. 333 - Whispers in the Dark CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Missing in Time! Travel to The Day Begins Paradox Find 6 differences in The Day Begins Paradox 2. Pump It Place 4 Wood Pump in the Garden 3. Working with Wood Travel to Wood Workers Find 12 hidden objects in Wood Workers 4. Hanging Out Have 3 Hanging Planter in the Garden Upgrade 1 Wood Pump to Level 2 5. Messed Up Things Return to Woody Saloon Find 12 hidden objects in Woody Saloon 6. Where Art Thou? Travel to Van Gogh Museum Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Van Gogh Museum Time Warp 7. Splitting Up Return to Shoe Souk Find 12 hidden objects in Shoe Souk 8. Wood to Marvel Travel to Wooden Marvel Find 12 hidden objects in Wooden Marvel 9. Worried Thoughts Travel to Fishing Port Cats Time Loop Match 12 details in Fishing Port Cats Time Loop 10. Suspended Beauty Upgrade 1 Hanging Planter to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Wood Pump to Level 3 11. Hide and Seek Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 332 scenes Have 1 Korkeasaari Lookout Tower in the Garden 12. Complete the Wood Collectors Set Collection Collect the Wooden Passage and place it in your Garden. 13. Look Out Upgrade 1 Korkeasaari Lookout Tower to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Hanging Planter to Level 3 14. Creeping Wood Upgrade 1 Korkeasaari Lookout Tower to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Korkeasaari Lookout Tower to Level 5 15. Build the Kolomenskoye Palace Complete the Kolomenskoye Palace Wonder 16. Marvel of Wood Upgrade the Kolomenskoye Palace to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star The Day Begins Paradox Earn 2 stars in The Day Begins Paradox! 3 Star Wood Workers Earn 3 stars in Wood Workers! 3 Star Van Hogh Museum Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Van Hogh Museum Time Warp! 3 Star Wooden Marvel Earn 3 stars in Wooden Marvel! 3 Star Fishing Pot Cats Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Fishing Pot Cats Time Loop! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 332 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 332 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 332 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Missing in Time! Ch.332/S.1 - The Day Begins Paradox I have literally searched everywhere for Tessa. Have you seen her around? It's been a while since her tryst with Quincy. Do you think she's avoiding me? I don't understand this girl. If she has an issue, she should be upfront about it and actually talk it out. Instead, she decides to play hide and seek. I can't help but feel responsible for this behavior of hers. I'm also a little annoyed that she would think there is something going on betweend Quincy and I. She's definitely not here. Keep a lookout, Agent. If you see her, let her know that I want to speak with her. Quest:Working with Wood Ch.332/S.2 - Wood Workers There you are, Dearie! My search for wood cottages continue! I have been going crazy searching for the right kind of woodwork for my humble abode. So a friend of mine suggested something so simple, it blew my brains. She said why don't I build one from scratch? It only made sense because I had so many demands. I mean it is going to be my house so, sue me for wanting it to be perfect. Anyway! I approached these woodworkers and cracked a solid deal with them. I didn't even have to use my womanly charm to woo them. They got the idea and they said they're willing to help turn my dream house int reality. What is that? Have I seen Tessa around? Umm...not really dear! I have been quite bust running around for my house. Quest:Messed up Things Ch.207/S.4 - Woody Saloon Hello, Agent! Megan asked me to meet her here. I hope all is Ok. Have you seen Tessa around? Uh...the last I saw her was an uncomfortable encounter. You have no idea what has gone down. I actually do have an idea. Agent filled me in on all that has happened between the two of you. Then you know how silly all of this is...right? Absolutely! Which is why I want to clear all misunderstandings. Hmmm. So, then Tessa has no reason to worry about coming in between the two of us. Because there is nothing left between the two of us...right? What is it, Quincy? Have you forgotten all that has happened between us in the past years? You know we decided to call it off because we just weren't meant to be together. Also, that was such a long time ago. Wait...you are over me, right? Of course I am! What a silly question. I just wanted to know if you are over me! Oh, I definitely am. But, umm...How do you feel about Tessa then? I did consider it. But I'm not sure. You know what is at stake for us Time Travelers! Being romantically involved with a co-worker may just complicate things. If love is involved, then all esle shall pass. That's all I have to say. Do you think Megan got the notion that I may have some leftover emotions left unchecked for her? This is all to confusing. Quest:Where Art Thot? Ch.332/S.3 - Van Gogh Museum Time Warp I know Tessa is a great lover of the arts. She may be here! Let's look around. What are we doing here? Searching for Tessa! Umm...But why? Has she gone missing or something? You should really keep a check of your surroundings, Quincy. I haven't seen Tessa around for a while now. This is worrying. She hasn't even replied to the messages I left for her. She's a big girl, Megan! Although, I do agree it is very unlikely of her to ignore and disappear. She did tell me she's going away for a bit and not to search for her. What? When? The last I spoke to her but I figured it was a momentary lapse of reason. I didn't think she would run away. Oh gosh! She must have. We need to find her quick. I hope she doesn't do anything hasty. Quest:Splitting Up Ch.115/S.4 - Shoe Souk Did you say Tessa has been missing? What is going on around here? I can fill you in on that. Tessa confessed her feelings to Quincy, who doesn't feel the same towards her. Ouch. Thanks for making me sound like the bad guy! Wait! Wait! Let me get this straight! Tessa told Quincy, she loves him? Yes! And she's under the misconception that he denied her because he still has feelings for me. Woah! So much of drama has been going around and I'm only getting in on this now? Wonder what Tessa saw in you, Quincy! I obviously wouldn't deny a pretty woman like that. Shut it, Enrique! It's only easy to say such things. So, now that Quincy said no to her, Tessa has run away? That's what we're assuming. It's been a while and nobody has seen her around. Now I understand what we're doing here. Tessa loves shoes! Doesn't she? Yes! So we're visiting all the places we're likely to find her in. Okay, I'm in! She's definitely not here but let's keep looking! Quest:Wood to Marvel Ch.332/S.4 - Wooden Marvel Hello, Sweetums! Back for some wooden inspiration, Are you? I heard there has been no sign of Tessa around? Megan approached me asking for her! Aw! Young birds in love. I remember when I was running around trying to get RIchard to get to like me. It's rather childish of Tessa to run away like that leaving all of us to worry here. If I had to do something like that, I wouldn't be where I am now. That is to say happy with Richard by me side. I wish she would have approached me. I would've given her a little advice. Girls shouldn't spend their time running behind boys. They should stand their ground and make people realize their worth instead. I really wish I could help but I need to keep a watch out here. If I step away now, who knows what might go down! These woodworkers are really talented. They can carve almost anything out of wood. It's such a skill. I always had a thing for carpentry. If I would have learned it, I'm sure I'd be great at it! Anyway! I hope they find Tessa soon. The work here is almost done and safe to say, it's turning out great! Quest:Worried Thoughts Ch.332/S.5 - Fishing Port Cats Time Loop Agent! We have decided to split up and search for Tessa. I figured it would work out much faster this way! At first I thought this may all be an attention seeking stunt on part of Tessa. But now I'm beginning to get worried. She's nowhere to be found. As much as I regret dealing with this the wrong way, I'm really concerned for her well being. I am being put under such a tight spot. If anything were to happen to Tessa, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Do you see her anywhere? I've run out of places to search at. I can't think of where else she could be! Hopefully the others have some lead on her. Keep your eyes peeled, Agent!